


Safe Return

by ProjectAlice



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, angel!fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:25:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjectAlice/pseuds/ProjectAlice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ask, and you will receive; seek, and you will find; knock and the door will be opened to you. For everyone who asks will receive, and anyone who seeks will find, and the door will be opened to him who knocks."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe Return

"Excuse me, nurse?"

The portly, woman looked up from the chart she was reading from. She was everything you'd expect a care giver to be like: Old, with white hair that was pressed into neat curls. Her face was round and kind. Even her cheeks were pleasantly rosy, and Jensen could see that it was natural. It was disturbing how much she reminded him of his mom.

"Yes, dearie?" she asked cheerfully.

"Can I get a shot or a beer or something? My leg is killing me." 

Jensen gestured to his left leg, which was currently clad in a white cast and a brace. Apparently, motorcycles weren't the safest things to drive home on after four beers, two Jaegermeesters and an endless amount of Jell-O shots. What could he say? He's a light-weight. 

Thank God he'd had enough sense to shove a helmet over his head before he got on, albeit on his third attempt after he'd put it on backwards twice. He didn't even want to think about what his mother was gonna say. She'd always referred to his bike as a 'death trap'. Well, then, she'd be thoroughly relieved. His baby, whom he'd often lovingly referred to as 'Caroline', was probably lying in a scrap yard somewhere, completely totaled. The truck that they'd unceremoniously driven into had been ruthless. Luckily, there'd been no fatalities, well, apart from his pride and Caroline, of course. He couldn't really decide which hurt the most.

"Oh, don't worry dear. You should feel the effects of the painkillers before long." the nurse replied fondly. She hung the chart back on the rail at the foot of the bed and continued to bustle around, checking his heart beat and blood pressure, plumping the pillows and throwing a continuous onslaught of questions at him about what he had been thinking, drinking and driving like that, about how he was lucky he was able to walk after a wreck like that. Jensen listened, dutifully did as he was told and tried his best to look shame-faced, but the reality of it was, he didn't really care about any of that stuff. He was more worried about his mother. Hopefully, since Jensen was over twenty-one and all, she wouldn't ever have to find out.

He was just about to ask to go to the restroom because trying to not snap at the old woman about minding her own damn business was becoming far too difficult, when he noticed a figure leaning against the door frame of the room. It was a boy, fifteen, maybe sixteen and looking extremely skinny in those hospital gowns. He was barefoot and had what looked like a fruit cup in his hands. He was eating from it, with his hands, as he watched Jensen and the nurse. While there was nothing particularly special about him, for some reason, Jensen couldn't help but stare. The kid had an arresting look, he decided. Especially his eyes, which were big and brown and annoyingly happy. What was it with this damn hospital?

"Can I help you, kid?" Jensen asked directly, sounding a tad more uncouth than he'd intended.

But the kid seemed unfazed. On the contrary, he smile deepened as shoved another handful of fruit into his mouth. "Don't you just love it here?" he asked with his mouth full. 

The nurse chuckled. "Yeah, whatever, dude." Jensen said dismissively, rolling his eyes. He fully expected the kid to get the message, as most did, that he didn't wanna chat. But he just continued to stand there, blatantly staring at him with that stupid fruit cup in his hands. What was harrowing was the fact that Jensen himself, couldn't seem to look away either. The joy in the kid's face had faded now, and he had an almost wistful look on his face. Even his eyes had glazed over. When he spoke, his voice was breezy and light, almost a whisper, but not quite.

"Ask, and you will receive; seek, and you will find; knock and the door will be opened to you. For everyone who asks will receive, and anyone who seeks will find, and the door will be opened to him who knocks."

He stared at Jensen for a few seconds more, then he blinked, and the dazed look that was on his face was gone, replaced by the same smile he'd had before. Jensen was frowning at him and the absurdity of his words, wondering if he'd stepped into the Twilight Zone or something without knowing it. When the kid said those words, time seemed to stand still; the constant beeping of machines, the announcements, the general bustle you'd expect in a hospital, all of it, had completely faded out. In those few seconds, it had just been him and Jensen and no-one else. Of course, Jensen didn't have the faintest idea what the hell he'd been talking about, but what he did know was that he'd never forget those words. He wasn't too proud to admit that he was more than a little creeped out.

Jensen snapped out of his reverie when he felt a sharp pain to his right arm.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" he protested angrily to the nurse, rubbing the spot where she'd pinched him.

"I lost you there for a minute dearie. Where'd you go?"

He glanced back at the door and wasn't surprised to see that the boy was gone. In the eccentricity of the situation, he wouldn't be surprised if the kid turned out to be a figment of his very demented imagination. 

"There was, uh, someone by the door a second ago, wasn't there?" Jensen asked the nurse uncertainly, fearing the answer.

She laughed heartily. "Of course dearie. Now, the drugs are strong, but they’re not that strong." she said, laughing again.

He let out a relieved sigh. On top of everything, he didn't think that he could've handled having hallucinations too, especially one's as bizarre as that one.

"Who was that?" he asked, gesturing towards the door as the memory of those big, hazel brown eyes swam to the forefront of my mind's eye.

"That, there, was Jared. Little Jared Bar."

"Jared Bar?" he snorted. "What kind of a name is that?"

The nurse sighed, pulling the chair next to his bed and sitting down with a soft sigh. Taking a closer look at her now, the fatigue was clear on her face. Though he'd never acted on it, Jensen felt extremely guilty about his impatience towards her earlier.

"I thought so too, but that's who he said he was. And that's not even the strangest thing about him."

Fully aware that he was actively gossiping, Jensen shamelessly pressed on. There was just something eerie about that kid. 

"Oh?" he said, trying to keep the burning curiosity he felt, out of his voice.

Nurse Ira, according to her tag, sat back in the chair and folded her arms, a thoughtful expression on her face. "No. The people who came in with him, a couple of builders, they said they found him on a sidewalk, completely unconscious. He had no ID, no cellular, nothing. And then when we asked them what happened to him, one of them said he saw Jared walk off the roof of a building."

"What?" Jensen asked, not sure he'd heard her right.

"Yes. He said he saw him with his own eyes. He walked right off a five story building, and all he's got to show it, are a few bruised ribs." she said wondrously.

"But, but how?" he sputtered, trying to make sense of what he'd just heard. "And why? He didn't seem very suicidal to me. Quite the contrary actually."

"Oh, dearie, the folks in this world will surprise you something fierce." she said, standing up and straightening her uniform. "You'll drive yourself crazy trying to figure why some of them do the things they do." Then she smiled warmly. "Besides, he really is a wonderful boy. Kind, friendly, grateful. And rather quite inquisitive, I might add. He asks about everything. And he never fails to make an old gal smile." She winked at him.

"You don’t say." he said, smiling too, for the first time in what seemed like forever.

The painkillers were working their magic now. His body was numbing out nicely and his eyelids were becoming heavier and heavier as the seconds went by. He was captivated by Nurse Ira's smile as she ran a tender hand down his cheek.

"Go to sleep, dearie. I'll check on you later."

And he did sleep. A peacefully dark sleep, dreaming of nothing but big brown eyes and opening doors.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 is practically done and will be posted within the next 24hours. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
